Nouveaux messages
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Les messages qu'Oswald a laissé sur le répondeur d'Ed quand celui-ci a démarré son plan de destruction en commençant par disparaître plusieurs jours après avoir mis en place Tarquin à la mairie pour le remplacer.


_Cette fic se déroule pendant l'épisode: s03e12 "Ghosts", après qu'Oswald ait déclaré ses sentiments et qu'Ed ait fait semblant de bien vouloir rester amis alors qu'il ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est de le poignarder dans le dos. Et c'est ce qu'il fait en disparaissait de la circulation, laissant Oswald dans l'incompréhension, puis dans la détresse la plus complète._

* * *

« *raclement de gorge* Hm, Ed ? Je voulais...J'appelais juste pour savoir comment tu allais mon ami. Rappelle-moi quand tu as ce message. »

« J'aimerais VRAIMENT savoir quand est-ce que tu comptes revenir travailler. Ton remplaçant n'est pas...enfin je suppose qu'il te faut encore du temps. Je...j'aimerais que tu me rappelles dès que possible. »

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas rappelé ! Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de regarder tes messages ? Je t'en ai laissé deux hier ! Je m'inquiète vraiment, Ed. S'il te plaît, rappelle-moi afin de me rassurer *petit rire nerveux* »

« ... »

« Ed ? Allô ? Où es-tu ? Je n'arrive pas à te joindre. Ça va faire plusieurs jours. Je suis très inquiet. Je...est-ce que...est-ce que c'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dis...sur-sur...sur mes sentiments ? Je croyais qu'on avait décidé de passer l'éponge. Ce n'est pas juste de m'en vouloir pour ça. Tu es mon meilleur ami et tu as dis que j'étais le tien...alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores comme ça ? Je t'en prie, rappelle-moi ! »

« T-tu ne vas jaaaamais me rappeler, n'est-ccccce pas ? C'est sûr, je ssssuis pas Isabelle ou une...jolie fille que tu...que tu...que tu aurais rencontré un soir et d-dont tu serais tombé amoureux tout de suite...*rire sans joie* Dès que t-tu as vu cette fille, j'existais déjà plus. J'é-j'étais rien qu'une distraction pour toi. Mais pour moi tu es plus ! J'ai pas trouvé le courage de te dire *hoquet* que je t'aimais, parce que...tu es beau...et intelligent...et incroyable, drôle, charismatique, sensible et...oh seigneur...*soupire* tu es tout ce que j'ai tou-toujours rêvé. Ed...je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, tellement ! *sanglot* »

« ...pardon pour le message d'hier soir. J'étais ivre. Rappelle-moi. »

« POURQUOI TU NE RAPPELLES PAS ?! J'ai tout fait pour toi, je t'aurais donné le monde sur un plateau ! Pourquoi tu refuses de me parler !? Si tu ne décroches pas ce téléphone, je vais...je vais...je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, mais ce sera très déplaisant ! Personne ne se moque de moi impunément, tu m'entends ? PERSONNE ! »

« ...Ed, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Dans mon dernier message, j'ai été...submergé par l'émotion. Je m'excuse. Mais pourrais-tu s'il te plaît me donner un signe de vie. Juste m'informer que tu vas bien. J'ai fait mandater mes hommes pour te retrouver mais il semble que tu ais disparu. Je... »

« ….je sais que ça ne sers à rien d'appeler. Je sais que tu ne vas pas répondre...mais peut-être que tu écouteras, si jamais...si tu es en vie. J'ai peur Ed. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Peur de te perdre. Je n'arrive pas à dormir quand je pense au mal qui pourrait t'être fait et j'ignore si on t'a enlevé ou si tu as juste décidé de m'abandonner après ce que je t'ai avoué l'autre soir. J'aurais aimé pouvoir y mettre les formes. Je ne voulais pas...te perdre. J'ai peur de t'avoir fait fuir, j'espère presque...non c'est faux. Mais je serais en quelque sorte soulagé si j'apprenais que tu étais juste retenu contre ton gré. Je pourrais encore te sauver. Nous sauver. Ed...si tu as été kidnappé, tu n'as pas encore eu ces messages. Peut-être que tu les recevras après. Je voudrais que tu saches...que tout est de ma faute. Je...*raclement de gorge* je ne suis pas une bonne personne, comme tu le sais. J'aurais voulu être une assez bonne personne pour toi, pour que tu m'aimes. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne vais pas te cacher que c'est douloureux, mais ton amitié m'est précieuse et...si on peut rester ami, comme on l'était avant, cela me convient. Je suis prêt à faire cet effort. Je...*soupire* je voulais te dire cela. Je t'aime mon ami. S'il te plaît, sois sain et sauf, je t'en prie. »


End file.
